User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/What Happy Tree Friends Character are you quiz?
This is my FIRST QUIZ so yeah this is not a quiz with right and wrong answers, this is a PERSONALITY quiz which is asking stuff about you and i have some questions which ya can answer, and ya choose questions and answers or... Well i ask questions and ya choose something which is about you and we will see WHO ya is in the ending! 1: What is your favorite color? *hides behind Lifty* A: Green B: Red C: Yellow D: Pink E: ... F: Teal-blue G: Light blue H: Orange. I: Dark blue 2: What animal do you prefer out of these? A: A sweet chipmunk! B: A lovely bunny :D C: Porcupine.. D: A reindeer/ deer... E: A bear! F: A cute little sea otter! G: A skunk... don't judge me! H: A beaver. I: Moose? 3: What describes you? A: V-very shy around people... B: Quiet. I almost never talk. C: I'm nice enough, but I have my moments when I'm not so.. D: I can be frustrated and grumpy sometimes, but usually pretty normal. (Np, usually pretty normal is maybe...) E: Maybe I'm a little self-centered... But I still care about others! F: I love making people laugh and playing games G: I enjoy adventuring, I can't seem to stop myself H: Sometimes I can be a little airy, kinda empty headed at times... I: I love having things PERFECT 4: Are you shy? A: Y-yes... B: I'm quiet.. C: LOL no way! :D D: Not exactly, naw E: Nuuuu D: F: No. G: A little, not much H: Nyar, no way! I: Sometimes I am, sometimes not. 5: Say your house is on fire: what's the first thing you save? A: My nummy - smelling things like candles, air fresheners, stuff like that :) B: The things I use for my job. C: Uhhh... D: My pet fish! E: Some juggling balls from my friend F: Everything I can grab! :( I NEED to get my bow, though, got it from my mom... G: Whatever's there, I'm getting the (HECK) outta there! H: I-i don't know how to choose! I: A few things I've kept from a long time ago... 6: If you saw someone ( a stranger or a friend) fall down, what would you do? A: I... literally can't help them up. But I guess I'd ask if they were okay. B: D'awww, you okay? C: M-maybe asked if they were alright... if they were my friend.... D: Laugh a little, but help them up E: Oh no! Do you have any bruises? They'd look terrible! Let's get up, love! F: Ask the lad if they were okay, have them grab my hand c: G: I'd probably be the one that fell... H: Pretend I didn't see if it was a stranger.. I: Just keep doing my thing, as usual. 7: What's your dream job? A: I'd love to work in the mall, perhaps at a perfume/ makeup department! (Perhaps it be pretty perhaps...) B: Maybe just a clerk as the grocery store. (Grocery?) C: I want to be in the army, but I hope it wont cause me too much stress or anything! D: Uhh... sorry! I don't know! :c E: A fashion designer! :) F: Perhaps an actor? G: Maybe I can be in sports, like swimming! H: A construction worker. I: ....... 8: Did you like this quiz? A: I guess... B: Y-yeah C: Sure, maybe D: Mhm E: No. F: Yes! G: You bet your bees knees I did! H: Uhhhhhh wait what? Oh um I don't know I: Yep c: 9: PASTAAAA~ A: Veeee~ B: What. C: Yummmm! D: Are ye makin pasta, lad? E: ? F: Okay then... G: W-what are you asking me, exactly? H: -_- I: Yeah! :D what? (Okay WHAT THE HECK?!? XD 1 weird question but let's answer all nine questions right? Ok ya know ya answer by saying any of the answers and we will see which HTF Character ya is, ready? Go!) Category:Blog posts